The Lorcan Darcy Project Part I: The Exciting Beginning
by CillianChamp
Summary: Lorcan Darcy, son of the famous cartoonist Bill Darcy, crashes his car after accidentally activating an inflatable raft, causing him to fall into a coma. He wakes up in another world where comic book, anime, cartoons and video game characters live together. Now he must find his way to return to his world before he died.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story about Lorcan's nightmares AKA the horror video game characters were out to get him. I hope you will enjoy the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

This is the story about a teenage boy named Lorcan Darcy. A high-school outcast who got kicked out by his own group, _The Rebels._ He loved his friends, he always did. Him and his lovely girlfriend, Lucy, always with their friends, and they tell each other everything. Which was precisely why he wasn't talking to them right now; he felt terrible.

He and Lucy were having a nasty fall out one day about the rumor their former friend has posted, Lorcan felt guilty for keeping their fighting from their friends. It wasn't the face that they would judge them, Lorcan's step-father is a war veteran and demanded him to enlist to serve america.

He ate his lunch alone, scrolling through his social media feeds as he did. He could see his friends at the table not too far away, occasionally glancing at him. Lucy walk up to him

"Am I a joke to you?" Lucy asked, very furiously. Her heart is broken at the though of Lorcan not want to be their friend anymore. "I just wanna know, is that all I am? A big joke?"

"Lucy, just give me some space. Please." Lorcan said, going back to his phone. Lucy gasped in shocked.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, Lorcan?!" Lucy said, while walking away. "Me, Betty and Ronnie were trying to mess with you.

"I'm sorry you think I'm so insecure. Trust me, you don't need to worry anymore. We're done." Lorcan said, while walking away from Lucy. Lucy was shocked what he just said.

"Lucy, did we do something wrong?" Betty asked, feeling her heart race at the thought of him not wanting to be her friend anymore.

"Maybe he just need some space." Jughead suggested, not reading to much into his distance.

"Wouldn't he talk to us about what was going on instead?" Veronica questioned, rattled by the unusual behavior.

"Maybe he just didn't see us, calm down guys." Archie teased, glancing towards him. "Hey, Lorcan!"

Lorcan looked up, eyes widen in fear. He hadn't expected for them to talk to him, and he nervously stood up. He raced into the school, forgetting about his friends and lunch entirely.

It had officially been a week since he had spoken to anyone. It was only causing his feelings of loneliness to progress, but he didn't care. His friends were still completely unaware of what was wrong, which was all him could ask for. Lorcan washes his face in the bathroom to make sure he will hide from his friends. He's too afraid of telling them that his step-father forced him to go to Afghanistan and doing his duty. He looked outside of the hallway and see Betty and Veronica looking for him. He has no choice but to sneak out of the window to avoid them.

He continued to run from the school and run back home. He sees the army jeep at the front of his house. He's too scared to die. He grabbed his car and get out of Riverdale in fear. He was relief to escape. Unfortunately, he was tragically killed in a car accident. His car fell into the woods but the body was not found. His phone was ringing and the voicemail, _"Yo, it's Lorcan. I'm outta town for a while. Hit you when I'm back. Peace." _The person who was trying to call Lorcan was Lucy, who's heartbroken and sad about their breakup. Betty and Veronica confront her.

When the news is on, Archie, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, Kevin and Lucy are shocked that their best friend, Lorcan has died in a terrible car accident. Lucy has never had a chance to apologize for the nasty fight. The police has found Lorcan's body. The funeral was set at Riverdale High, the next few days later. Lorcan's father Bill was given a speech and swore Lorcan shall be avenge.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Knock, Knock, Knock."_

The door knocking, Lorcan, even though that he's dead, is asleep in his bedroom.

"Lorcan, you up?" His father asked before walking into his room. "Hey, you up? Breakfast's ready, I'm dropping you by at your mother's, the deadline of my cartoon is today, come on."

"Nervous about the premiere?" Lorcan asked.

"A Bit. I can't be late, buddy. Come on." Bill said while rubbing his boy in the head.

Lorcan looks at his stuff and walk downstairs. He walked down into the kitchen and sees someone besides his father. He says "Dad?"

He sees a tall, Disney-Pixar styled man. He has brown hair, and has eyebrows slanted towards his noticeably reddish nose. Mr. Peterson also has a curly waxed mustache, and green eyes. Mr. Peterson's chin has a swirl on it.

He is wearing a yellow shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a collar. The shirt is partially opened, revealing some of Mr. Peterson's chest hair. On top of the shirt is a blue and light blue sleeveless sweater vest with a diamond pattern. He is also wearing black, long rubber gardening gloves.

He is wearing red/orange striped pants. There are no buttons, zippers, or laces on said pants. He is also wearing black shoes with white caps and shoelaces. Lorcan was shocked what he saw. He run upstairs and see if the man's here. He continue to run as the man walk slowly up the stairs.

Lorcan hides in the closet in fear. The man tried to find him but he disappeared. Lorcan was relief. Just then, he hears a voice.

"You'll never escape!" said the Voice. Lorcan turns around and sees a Furby-like toy with tall ears, a muzzle, and no arms. She has a small, white tuft of hair and brown fur. "Mama's coming."

She opened her eyes, revealing glowing red LEDs. Lorcan ran out of the closet and shut the door behind him so she won't attack him. He ran into the living room and see the TV going static. He sees something coming out, a malformed, skeletal figure with his skin covered in black ink resembling tar. His head highly resembles that of the original Bendy, but the top area of his head appears melted while obscuring his eyes. His horns are slightly more curved and pointed in appearance, and they appear to move sideways similar to animalistic ears. His toothy cheshire grin, with sketch-like shadings, shakes constantly. As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back of his head are fairly flat. His spine appears slightly crooked or curved, referencing the spinal condition scoliosis. His slightly hunched back also sports spiky-looking spines for demonic features.

Lorcan was shocked what he sees. He ran away from it. He accidentally kicked a Tattletail which transported him to Riverdale High. Lorcan was shocked that he's in school at night. He runs at night and sees a tall, slender humanoid with long arms, pale skin, huge black eyes, and red lips. He has a big smile on his face. He wears a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes.

"Oh hi! Welcome to my schoolhouse!" Baldi greets Lorcan.

"Schoolhouse?! This is a high school? What's happening to me?" Lorcan asked in scared.

"You're dead. This is your gateway to afterlife." Baldi answered Lorcan's question. He turns close to him. "Look, I don't have so much time, it's Art and Crafter's birthday today. So, I'm gonna have to chase you a bit until you sees another being. So, just pretend you're scared of me."

"Go ahead, and the way you speaks in the game is creepy." Lorcan said.

"Ah, thanks for reminding me. Now all you need to do is... **GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**" Baldi yelled while start chasing Lorcan. Lorcan runs away from Baldi and chase him until Lorcan sees him disappeared. He continue to walk and sees a shadow of a bear, but not just any bear, It's Freddy Fazbear! He seems completely damaged and more vicious looking. He has two sets of sharp teeth and his fingers end with sharp claws. Three small Freddles with sharp teeth are on Nightmare Freddy's chest. He wears a black top hat with visible wires coming out of it and a black bow tie.

Lorcan's been pushed by a human child who wears a striped pink/purple and blue shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. They have medium-length straight brown hair, short bangs, and a blank expression. The child looked at him while a skeleton appeared. a short skeleton with a dimpled smile, large eye sockets, and perfectly aligned teeth. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers/slippers. The child holds up a knife and prepare for battle. Lorcan start running as the skeleton start fighting against Freddy.

Lorcan continue to run to find the way out of his nightmare ran to a classroom. He sees a girl. She has long coral brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. She also has bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face. Her eyes are emerald green; Act 3 shows tiny dots in what is supposed to be her colored pupils already surrounding the iris. She turns around to Lorcan and smiles.

"Hello, and welcome to Literature Club. I'm sorry for getting angry earlier. We all have a little devil inside of us. Have you ever wonder what it feels like to die? I think..." The girl said while taking a deep breath. "I think it's when a person you love the most, doesn't see you. It feels empty, and it grows and grows and grows. I can't live here anymore. This is my final Goodbye to you. Maybe, I'll go to your world. But don't worry, I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."

Just then, Lorcan wakes up in a weird apartment. The living room of the house is a green carpet flooring with another carpet near the entrance. Next to the entrance is a hanging poster of "The Dancing Demon".

He walks in the kitchen and sees a elderly man looking outside of the window.

"Hello, woken up so soon? I didn't expect you for another hour yet. Now you're just trying to impress me. But I know... I know... .. you have questions. You always do! The only important question is this: Who are we, son? I thought I knew who I was... ... but... the multiverse starved me." the Elderly Man said.

"Multiverse?" Lorcan asked.

"That's right, you've created your own multiverse. Nothing left but lines on a page. In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making. You, a lovely family and me, a crooked empire. And my road burned. I let our creations become my life." the Elderly Man said. " The truth is, you were always so good at pushing, old friend... ... pushing me to do the right thing. I want to return the favor." The Elderly man pointing at the door. "Go through there and you will enter your new world, fill with adventures. My name is Cillian Darcy, what's your name?"

Lorcan opens the door as he appeared into another world. His new adventure starts at the Parking lot and guard hut of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. Lorcan walked away from the place and start walking. He look at the road and takes a deep breath before his journey begins.

"Hi Cillian, I'm Lorcan. Let's see if I can meet you as my brother." Lorcan said as he finds a car that was abandoned. He decided to salvaging what food and supplies he can from the cars in the street fragments, he then siphons gas into one of them and drives off.


End file.
